Good Motel
by dee-ox
Summary: Gabriella and Troy meet at Sharpay's birthday and get of to a really good start. What will gabriella do when hehas to go back to L.A ? Will she go, or stay ? Please R&R xx T RATED .. Summery changed ;D xx
1. 10 minutes of Dancing

**Ok, i got bored and decided to write another story! Please tlet me know what you think and tell me if i should do more than just have it as a oneshot. xx**

"Happy birthday Shar!" Sharpay's best friend Gabriella said while hugging her.

"Thankyou, you look amazing by the way Gabs" Sharpay said while Gabi took her hand and pulled her into the club.

"Thankyou, same to you"

It was Sharpay's 18th, And her best friends Gabi and taylor had organised a suprise birthday party, but she already knew about it. She was good at telling if people had a secret and got the secret of one of her other friends. Taylor had booked the club and orgainised the decorations, and gabi had got Sharpay's brother to get her phone book, to invite everyone. Everyone came.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone shouted as they entered the pub.

"Thankyou!!" Sharpay said with a huge smile on her face.

The party started straight away. Sharpay, Gabi and Talylor were at ther bar.

"Hey" A familiar voice to Sharpay said behind her.

Sharpay turned arround realising it was his old friend Troy, "Oh my God! TROY" She shouted with the hugest smile ever on her face giving him a hug.

"Long time no see eh?" He said sitting on the stool next to her.

"Yeah, so how have you been?" She asked him sitting back down.

"Ehem!" Gabriella said trying to get Sharpay's attention.

"Oh yeah, Troy This is taylor," She said pionting to taylor, "And this is Gabriella, Gabi, Gabs or whatever!" She finished pionting at Gabi.

"Oh Hey" He said smiling at Gabriella.

Troy didn't take his eyes of Gabriella for one minute. He just stared at her.

"Hey, Shar, come here a second." Troy shouted her over.

"Yeah?"

"What's the deal with Gabriella?"

"Troy, NO!" She said to him.

"Why?" He said confused.

"Ok Troy, Number 1 : She just broke up with a fella after a long term relationship; Number 2 : You've only known her for two minutes; And number 3 : Well, I can't think but there is no way!" She said trying to be straight with him.

"Just broke up?" He knew Sharpay to well, he knew she Exaggerate abit.

"Ok, well, like 3 months, but she hasn't been or even looked at another guy since!"

"ok, ok, Gees!" Troy said walking over to Gabriella.

"TROY, come back!" She said shouting him.

-With Gabriella and Troy-

"So, Gabriella is it?" Troy said sitting next to her.

"Yeah, the one that invited you on the phone."

"Oh right, yeah, so, do you want a drink ?" She said taking out his wallet.

"Ermm, a glass of white wine please." She said smiling at him

"Ok, Can i have a glass of white wine please and a cola?" Troy said to the bairmaid.

"Your not driking?" Gabi asked him.

"Nahh, i'm driving." He said handing the money to the bair maid.

"Oh right, be right back, Ladies room!" She said getting of his chair and walking to the bathroom.

-2 minutes later-

Gabriella had come out of the loo's and quickley wanted to talk to Sharpay about something...

"He's soo hot Shar!" She said sneaking up behind her.

"Gee's, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" She said giggling, "Oh, you think? He thinks you are too!" she said covering her mouth realising what she just said.

"He does?" She said smiling to herself.

"I should not of said that, i should not of said that!" Sharpay said walking over to her Boyfriend.

Gabriella giggled and walked over to Troy.

"What's so funny?" He said taking a sip of his cola.

"Nothing, well, just Sharpay" She said sitting down.

"Oh right." He said handing her her drink.

"So, where are you staying tonight?"

"Don't know really, probably find a motel somewhere."

"Oh right."

-1 hour later-

Troy and Gabi were still sat together at the bar, this was Gabi's 5th drink, But she had cola now.

"Erm, do you, do you wanna dance?" Troy said trying to get his words out.

"Yeah sure!" She said ptting her drink down and standing up.

She took troy's hand and they went onto the dnacefloor. 10 Minutes of dancing had been and Sharpay came running over.

"Oh my god!" She said shreaking.

"What?!" gabriella said teking her hand out of troys.

"Nothing, i just came to say hi!" Sharpay said, she was drunk, big time.

"Looks like someone's drunk!" Troy said looking at gabriella who was giggling.

"I'm not drunk! Well, maybe just a bit." Shar said getting al dizzy.

"I think you should sit down Shar!" Gabriella said putting her arm around her. "Where's Taylor By the way?"

"With Chad, Ya know, the bushy haired one!" She said laughing and taking a sip of Gabi's drink.

"Oh, yeah, you can help Your slef to my drink!" Gabi said laughing and sitting next to her.

"Thanks!" Sharpay said, drinking it all.

"Well, i'm gonna head off, i need to find somewhere to stay.

"Ok, Bye Troy, are you in town tommorow?" Sharpay asked him.

"Ermm, yeah i think so why?" Troy said taking his car keys out of his pocket.

"Maybe we should go into town or something?" She suggested.

"Yeah, i'd love too, that's if your not too drunk!" He said heading for the door. "Cya guys" He said winking at Gabriella.

"Shar, i'l be right back" Gabi said leaving for the door.

"TROY!" SHe shouted as he was walking to his car.

He turned around and walked over to her, "Yeah?"

"I know a good motel, 5 star, follow me!" She said taking is hand.

"What about my car?" He said being dragged along. But he didn't care, he loved the feeling of her soft skin on his.

"You won't need it, it's just around the corner."

"Wait a minute" He said standing infront of her.

"Wha..." She got cut of by the feeling of lips on her own.

That's it, he'd done it. Just like he'd wanted to all night.

**Ok, tell me what you think. do you think i should add more? Personally i'd love to carry on. Pelase Reveiw and tell me what you think :D xx**


	2. Meet up

**Ok, i decided to carry on: ) x**

They kissed for what seemed like forever but, yet, it was only 30 seconds. Shivers and goosebumps were all over them. They both broke out of the kiss. They just stood and stared at each other.

"Ok, sorry about that, i just wanted to you know, ok, this is weird" Troy said putting his hands into his pockets.

"Don't be sorry" She said leaning in again and wraping her arms around his neck.

He lifted her up and her legs were around his waist.

"Troy, can we, go, you know, to that motel?" Gabriella said putting her feet on the ground.

"Yeah, sure" He said.

She ran ahead with him trailing behind, they arrived in 1 minute. The 'motel' was big, it had a front garden with a trampoline and a swimming pool.

"A house?" Troy said standing outside the gates.

"Yeah, ok, well, i didn't know a motel..." she Said putting the key into the hole for the gates.

"Oh, ok..." Troy said following her to the front door.

Gabriella turned the key and unlocked the door. As soon as the door clocks there lips once again met. Troy carried gabriella upstairs and into a room, wich had a 'G' on the door, prusuming it would be her bedroom. Gabriella feet landing on the ground and they finally broke out of the kiss.

"what?" gabriella said holding onto his shirt.

"Nothing, sorry" He said kissing her again.

Soon enought they were both undressed and in bed. They drifted into a deep sleep. Gabi's head was buried somewhere in troy's chest. His arms were wrapped around her waist.

It was now 3:47 and Gabriella woke up and sat up readin the clock. Troy opened one of his eyes to find that the petit brunette was sat up shivering.

"What wrong?" Troy said sitting up next to her.

"Cold, sorry, i just had to think for a second" Gabriella lied back down and kissed him.

"O...k..." He managed to say inbetween kisses.

-The next morning-

The pair of them were still in bed. it was 11:45. Gabriella's parents and her sister were coming back from a long weekend at 12. The alarm clock made a loud noise, making both of them wake up suddenly.

"Oh no!" Gabriella said, gettin out of bed with a sheet wrapped around her.

"What?" He said sitting up.

"My family's going to be home in 15 minutes! You know what parents are like, they're always early. well mine are!" Gabriella said putting Troy's shirt on.

"Ok, if you give me my top back i'll leave" he said laughing.

"I don't want you to go!" Gabriella blurted out. "Uh, well...I know this may seem crazy because if only just met you but, i think i actually will."

"It's ok, it dosn't seem crazy, because i feel the same way, unless were both just mentally insane!" Troy said pulling her back down onto the bed.

"Yeah, thtat's probably it!" She said giggling.

"Well, i supose i best go, he siad undoing the botton's of his shirt that Gabi had just put on and done up.

"Err!" She said lying in bed, with the sheets over her after troy had got dressed.

"Well, i'll call you later, ok? We should meet up again" he said walking over to her.

"Yeah, we should, well, bye Troy" She said kissing him once more.

"Bye" Troy said walking out of the door.

"Oh, Troy! Turn left when you get out of the gates, and just follow the road to get to ya car!" She shouted.

"Will do! Bye!" He shouted.

Gabriella heard the door click shut. She got out of bed and got dressed ready for her famiy to come home. She heard the door open again.

"Gabriella! Were back!" Her mom shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey!" She shouted running down the stairs and hugging her mom.

"How've you be.." Her mom got cut of by the sound of someone runnig through the door.

"GABIIIIII!" said running through the door and wrapping her arms around her big sister.

"Hey , did you miss me?" Gabriella said puttine her arms around her.

"yeah! Loads, but we had such a great time, we had the most nicest ice-cream ever, you should of come, beacuse i know you love ice-cream" Stella giggled.

"Aww, i do love ice cream!" Gabriella said taking some bags from her mom.

"Hey hunny" Her dad said walking in the door.

"Hi dad" Gabriella said running up to him and giving him a hug.

-Later that day-

Gabriella sat in her room, listening to music and flicking through a few magazines. Suddenly her fone vibrating in her pocket that made her tickle.

"Hello?" Gabriella said fliping up her phone.

"Hey Gab, it's Shar, where were you last night, you never came back?"

"Oh, i umm, i had to come home" She said trying to think of an exscuse.

"Oh, why?" Sharpay asked her.

"i felt sick" Gabriella lied, she didn't normally lie, this time it was different.

"Awww, do you feel better now?" Sharpay said beleiving what her best friend just said.

"yeah, alot better, so you had a good time last night then?" Gabi sadi changing the subject.

"Yeah, thankyou Gabi, it was amazing!"

"It was Taylor aswell!"

"Yeah, i know, i said thankyou to her too" Shar said laughing.

"What so funny?"

"It's Ma... I meen nothing"

"Sharpay Evans, are you lying to me" Gabriella said firmly.

"No, honest! I have to go now, bye hun" Sharpay said hanging up.

Gabriella turned back to her magazine and turned her music back on. 5 Miutes later and she had finished reading her magazine. She got out her phone and went to the contact list.

"Hello?" A lowish voice said on the other end of the phone

"Hey Troy, it's Gabi"

"Oh, Hey, you ok?"

"Yes thaknyou, listen Troy, can we meet somwhere?" Gabriella said in a quiet tone of voice.

"yeah, sure, wassup' ?" Troy said, Wondering why she was so quiet.

"Nothing, i just can't really talk over the phone, my sister's probably listening and she'll tell anyone what i'm saying, so ya' know!" gabriella giggled.

"Oh right, the park? I know where it is, i drove past"

"Ok, i'l be there as soon as possible" gabriella said smiling to herself.

"Ok, bye" Troy said.

"Bye Troy" Gabriella said hanging up.

**Ok, a bad ending! Please review and tell me what you think..xx**


	3. What to do?

**Ok...the last ending was bad.. but There will be better ending :P xx**

"Mom, i'm Going to Sharpay's" Gabriella said lying to her mom.

"Ok hunny, do you know what time you will be back?" Her mom replied.

"Nope, Bye" Gabriella said Grabbing her coat and walking out of the door.

Gabriella walked to the park listeing to her Ipod. She arrived at the park to find no-one there, she looked at her watch a decided she was early so she went to sit down on the round-a-bout and started spinnig herself around. She suddenly found herself spinning faster. She turned around to find none other than her best friend; Sharpay.

"Oh My God, Shar, what are you doing here?" Gabriella said in shock.

"Oh, i was just coming back from shopping, and i just saw you, Is there a problem?" Sharpay said sitting next to her.

"Oh, no, why?"

"No reason, you just looked a bit lonely" Sharpay joked.

"Ok, well, i'm gonna' go now, cya!" Gabriella lied.

"Bye!" Sharpay shouted and got back in her car.

Gabriella waited behind a tall bush until she was certain she had gone. _That was close _She thought to herself.

"Your a good lier" A deep voice said making her jump.

"Oh my god!" Gabriella said turning around and seeing Troy. "Oh, it's you, come on, lets go out there."

"Ok" Troy said following.

"How long have you been here?" Gabriella asked sitting back down on the roundabout.

"Not long, i saw Sharpay and decided to wait, you knwo what she's like, asking questions!"

"Yeah, true...So..." Gabriella said pushing off.

"You wanted to talk?" Troy jumping on the roundabout that was in motion.

"Oh, yeah, i just wondered, what would happen? I meen you have a life in, New York? Is it there..." Gabriella said taking a breath,"And, you most probably have a job and stuff"

"I don't know, i havn't really thought about it that much. But i go back in 2 days" Troy said spinning them around slowly again.

"Oh, ok" Gabriella said dissapointed. _Ok, Your'e being stupid now! Stop it, you've only known him for one night! _Gabi thought to her self.

"So, what do you do?" Troy asked trying to break the akward silence.

"Oh, i help at the nursery, and you?"

"Basketball"

"Oh, very snazzy" Gabriella said in a posh tone of voice.

Troy and gabriella sat in silence for 5 minutes.

"Well, i better go, so, i'll call you before i go, bye" Troy said stoping the roundabout and standing up.

"Oh, ok" Gabriella said disapointed,"Ok, bye"

Troy gave Gabriella one last kiss, he wanted it to last foever. But it couldn't.

"Ohh, Troy, i knew you liked her!" A familier voice said from behind them.

"Sharpay!" Gabriella said breaking the kiss.

"Yeah?" Sharpay said. she was still abit tipsy from the night before.

"Oh my god!" Troy laughed.

"What? Oh well, yeah, so , you two then?" Sharpay said causing Gabriella to blush.

"I'm going, bye" Gabriella said walking off.

"Troy how far did it go?"

"Erm, i better go too" He said walking past her but getting pulled back by his arm.

"Oh, no, come with me" Sharpay said pulling him to her car.

"Ok, so, you kissed her?" Sharpay said. Troy knew there was going to be a load more questions.

"Yeah"

"You went to her house?"

"yeah"

"You slept with her?" Sharpay was dreading the answer, she cared about her friends alot.

"Yeah" Troy said trayling of at the end.

"Oh my god! Troy!"

"What? She was ok with it!"

"That's not the point! You'd known her for what, like, 3 hours!" Sharpay said arguing.

"Yeah but, sharpay..." Troy said getting cut off.

"No buts! Oh my god, i'm acting liking your mother!" Sharpay joked.

"Ha"

"I just don't wanna' see my best friend get hurt, if she realy likes you, then she's gonna' mis you a hell of a lot when you go again."

"I know" Troy said looking down at his feet. "I can still ring her and stuff, and i can come! I come here with basket ball next month!"

"Troy, No, that just won't work, you'll either have to come here, or she'll have to go there, but you both have your own lives" Sharpay said, stopping outside the club were troy's car was.

"I guess; Anyway, cya' later" Troy said stepping out of the car.

_What to do! ERGHH ! _Troy thought to himself as he walked to the car.

**Ok, there will be better endings :P .. Please review :D x**


	4. 1 More Day

**Woooo.. next chapter :D**

-The next day-

Gabriella was sat at her desk, thinking about troy. _Ok, one more day until he goes, Geez, i'm gonna' miss him. I think_. She carried on applying her eyeliner and singing almost shouting along with radio...

_I'm miss's sh's to big now she's too thin,_

_You want a peice of me ?_

She stood up as she finished the last line to Find Troy standing at her door.

"Yeah" Troy said laughing and walking over to Gabriella.

"Troy! What are you doing here?" Gabriella said going red.

"We need to talk"

"About what?" Gabriell wondered.

"Us" Troy said sitting on her bed.

"What about _us?_" Gabriella said wondering if there was an '_us_'

"Well, you know i'm going tommorow? Well; i have to go and there's nothing i can do about that, i have a life there, and you have a life here; with all your friends and family. i just, don't think theres anything else going to happen, i meen your great, i would love to have a relation ship with you. i just, ya no?" Troy said hoping she wouldn't be upset.

"Yeah, i understand, totally, i meen i would love something to happen to; but, it's true, nothing can happen" Gabriella aggred.

"Me, sharpay, and some other friends are going out today, you wanna' come? You'll love them, Most of the boys play basketball, i'm sure you'll have alot in commen" Gabriella Suggested.

"Yeah, sure, when? Like now?" Troy said standing up.

"Well, in about, quater of an hour" Gabriella said standing next to him.

"Ok, you wanna' come in my car?" Troy said opening her bedroom door.

"Yeah sure" Gabriella said walking throught it being followed by Troy.

They both walked downstairs to where Gabriella's mom was standing. _Wait, My mom dosn't know who Troy is, she wouldn't let any old stranger into the house would she. Maybe she know's him. No wait, she dosn't does she? _Gabriella thought to herself.

"Hey mom; I'm goin out with Sharpay and them lot" Gabriella said picking up a coat.

"Oh, ok, have a good time hunny; bye" Her mom said carrying on with the washing.

Troy led Gabriella to his car and opened the door for her to get in.

"Thanks" Gabriella said as Troy closed the door and walked round to his side. "Troy?"

"Yeah?" He said whilst he put the keys in his car.

"What did my mom say when you came in? It's weird, she dosn't just let anyone in that she dosn't know" Gabriella said.

"Oh, i explained that i was a very good friend of Sharpay's and was now a good friend of yours, and you'll explain it all later" Troy explained.

"Oh, i'll explain" gabriella joked.

"Well, yeah" Troy also joked.

"Were here" Gabriella said spotting the park.

"And it looks like we're the only ones" Troy said pulling aside into a space.

"Yeah" Gabriella said getting out of the car and shutting the door.

Troy followed her to the roundabout in the abandoned park, were she was now sat and pushing herself of, not going very fast. Troy decided to join her and pushed of harder making Gabriella giggle. They were soon in full motion with there backs to each other.

They both suddenly turned there head at the same time so their lips were only centimeters away. they both leant in when they was interupted.

"Well, look who it is" Sharpay said stood next to the roundabout with Kelsi, Talyor, jason, Zeke & Chad Stood by her.

"Oh, hey Sharpay, and everyone, this is.." She got cut of by the sound of chad exicited voice.

"TROY BOLTON ?!?!" Chad said with a huge smile on face.

"Yeah, i guess you've seen me play?" Troy said.

"Oh yes he has, he's like your biggest fan" Jason said making Chad sound like a stalker.

"Haha, yeah, he like, watches all your games, and he's been to a few" Zeke said agreeing with Jason.

"Dude, shut up" Chad said blushing.

"Ok, he's a basketball player, i think we've all established that. Great, let's just stop talking about it now, it's boring me, no offence Troy" Sharpay said walking over to the swings.

"I'll be right back" Tryo said getting of the rounabout and walking over to his car.

By the time Troy had got back, everyone was at the swings.

"Hey chad?" Troy said walking up to them.

"Yeah?" Chad said in shock that Troy Bolton was talking to him.

"Catch" Troy said chucking his personal basketball over to him. "Come on, you wanna play? you too" He said looking over at Jason and Zeke as he didn't no there names.

"Yes!" Chad said walking over to the basketball pitch near by.

"Boys" Sharpay said makin the other girls laugh.

**Ohh, Bad ending :P Again :P**

**there will me better ending .. I promise :D ... Okayy .. So R&R xxx  
**


	5. Mother to Son chat

Chapter 5

**By the way this story is now being co-written by Emma – Who's an Amazing Writer ****J**** (xemluvszanessax) :P**

**But we still don't own anything...**

-The Next Day-

Troy stepped out the front door of the hotel and breathed in the fresh air of Albuquerque. Today he was leaving for L.A, his home town. He didn't really want to go but his coach was very strict about Troy staying there for the party only and one extra day to recuperate from getting drunk or whatever Troy would get up to. Troy picked up his suitcase and pulled it to his car parked on the side of the road, he lifted it up and put it on the back seat of the car and got into the driver's seat.

"Urghh!" Troy moaned, resting his head on the steering wheel of his Audi A4 (**I just looked up Audi and it came up with that and it looked nice so yeah…)**

"You were gonna' go without saying goodbye?" A familiar voice said.

"Sorry, I just wanted to get the worst bit over with" Troy answered back through the passenger seat window that was open.

"You'll miss her won't you?" Sharpay said opening the door and sitting in the passenger seat.

"You Bet" Troy said looking down. "I know it's weird and everything, 'cause we've only known each other for like; 2 day's.."

"It's not weird Troy, its Cute" Sharpay said making Troy Blush. "Anyway, you better get of to your basketball, Bye"

"Bye Shar" Troy Said hugging her.

Sharpay got out of the car and waved as he drove off. She started walking back to her apartment when she saw Gabriella sitting on the park bench.

"Gabi! What's wrong?!" Sharpay shouted as she started to walk over to her.

"Oh, nothing" Gabriella answered moving up to make room for Sharpay.

"Gabi, I can tell, I am your best friend, remember?!"

"I just, I loved spending time with Troy." Gabriella said trailing of at the end.

"Everyone misses him when he's gone. He's just a fun guy to be around" Sharpay said.

"Yeah, come on, shopping?" Gabriella said.

"LET'S GO!" Sharpay said walking, almost running toward the car.

**Later That Day With Troy**

Troy sighed as he reached some traffic lights an hour from Albuquerque. He turned the radio on and listened to the song what was playing

_You and I, we've been at it so long  
I still got the strongest fire  
You and I, we still know how to talk  
Know how to walk that wire _

Troy started to sing along as the light turned green. He drove off singing his heart out.

_Sometimes I feel like The world is against me  
The sound of your voice, baby  
That's what saves me  
When we're together I feel so invincible_

_Cause it's us against the world  
You and me against them all  
If you listen to these words  
Know that we are standing tall  
I don't ever see the day that  
I won't catch you when you fall  
Cause it's us against the world tonight_

_Us against the world  
Against the world_

_There'll be days  
We'll be on different sides but  
That doesn't last too long  
We find ways to get it on track  
And know how to turn back on_

_Sometimes I feel  
I can't keep it together  
Then you hold me close  
And you make it better  
When I'm with you  
I can feel so unbreakable_

_Cause it's us against the world  
You and me against them all  
If you listen to these words  
Know that we are standing tall  
I don't ever see the day that  
I won't catch you when you fall  
Cause it's us against the world tonight_

_We're not gonna break  
Cause we both still believe  
We know what we've got  
And we've got what we need alright  
We're doing something right..._

_Cause it's us against the world  
You and me against them all  
If you listen to these words  
Know that we are standing tall  
I don't ever see the day that  
I won't catch you when you fall  
Cause it's us against the world tonight_

Us against the world  
You and me against them all  
If you listen to these words  
Know that we are standing tall  
I don't ever see the day that  
I won't catch you when you fall  
Us against the world  
Yeah it's Us against the world, baby  
Us against the world  
Tonight

_Us against the world  
Against the world  
Us against the world_

Troy pulled into a petrol station and got out of the car. He went over to the pump and filled his car up with fuel, he started to think about his life now and how it's changed in just two days. He felt like his world has been turned upside down and shaken, he thought his life was brilliant before he meet Gabriella, he had a great job, great friends the perfect life or so he thought. When he first saw her he knew he would get along with her, she was just so beautiful and kind. He had to find a way to stay in Albuquerque he made some great new friends and was just not looking forward to seeing his old ones.

Troy walked into the shop and waited in line for the register. He glanced up and saw Sharpay's music video 'What you crying for' **originally sung by Girls Aloud** playing on the TV, he watched it for a while and then noticed someone in the video it was Gabriella, she was staring in the video. He sighed as he remembered he wasn't going to see her for a long time. He wished he could be with her right now, he never said a proper good bye, he wished he had now, he thought it was going to be too hard to face her; he can't stand it when a girl cries.

The music video finished as he was called up to the register. He still stood watching the TV as an image of Gabriella was still there.

"Excuse me?" The cashier Said.

"Oh, Sorry" Troy said walking up to the counter.

"20 Please" The women said.

Troy handed over the money, and was soon driving back to L.A.

_Urghh! I can't stand it! I want to be with her! I need to get to _AlbuquerqueTroy thought to himself. 5 minutes later he read a sign saying: _You are now entering Los Angles._

**30 minutes later**

Troy had soon found himself being hugged by his mother outside the family home.

"I'm so glad to have to back sweetie! How was Sharpay's Party?" Troy's Mom said eventually letting go of him.

"Well, what happened was very unexpected" Troy explained

"Come inside and sit down, I'll be back with some cookies and we can talk about it"

Troy was very close to his Mom, he told her everything. If he had any problems any worries she would always find a way to help him figure where to go. Troy Mom always made cookies for Troy when he comes home from a few days away from basketball; she always said _"They don't feed you properly Troy! You need some nice homemade food"_ Troy never complained about it, he loves his Mom's cooking especially the cookies.

Troy's Mom came back a few minutes later and handed a glass of cold milk and a plate of cookies to Troy. She sat down on the opposite couch to him and sipped on her coffee.

"So tell me, what's up?" She asked sipping on her coffee.

"Well, I think I've found the love of my life" Troy said plainly

"Okay, so do you want to tell me about it from the beginning?"

Troy explained the whole story to his Mom, about when he met her, what they 'did'** (You know what I mean)** about confessing their feelings.

"Well I think what you need to do, is speak to your Coach and see if he can move you to Albuquerque to train…"

"You know what Mom, that's a brilliant idea thanks" Troy said getting up and going over to his Mom and giving her a hug and walking up the stairs to his room.


	6. Coach Talks & Ticket Bookings

Now co-written with xemluvszanessax (Amazing)

**Now co-written with ****xemluvszanessax (Amazing****J****).**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter... R&R **

**x**

It had been 2 days now, and Troy and Gabriella Were missing each other like crazy.

Gabriella was sat on her bed thinking about Troy, in a world of her own. Her mom could tell something was wrong, but Gabriella didn't want to tell about the other night. She's not normally the type of girl to bring in a boy that she had only known for 2 hours. Her mom would go crazy.

"Gabi, Sharpay's here" Her mom said through the door.

"Ok, I'll be there in a second" Gabriella said picking her head up of the pillow.

Sharpay was stood at the bottom of the stairs with her usual smiley face. Wearing pink as normal.

"Hey Shar" Gabriella said trying to sound as cheery as possible.

"Hey, you coming out for a bit?"

"Yeah, one second, let me grab my coat" Gabriella said walking back towards her room.

The two walked down to the park, Sharpay also realising something was wrong.

"Gabi, wh…"

"Shar, listen, you may think I'm crazy, but I'm going to L.A" Gabi said sitting down on a swing.

"WHAT?!" Sharpay shouted.

"I'm going to L.A, to see Troy, I miss him Shar" Gabriella said trailing of at the end.

"Aww, hun, you really do miss him don't you?" Sharpay said sitting on the swing next to her.

"Yeah!" Gabriella Exclaimed.

"Then I'm coming with you" Sharpay said shocking Gabi.

"What?"

"Ok, Number 1; I think your kinda' crazy but not that much if you do love him. Number 2; I'm not gonna' let my bestest friend go to L.A alone. Number 3; I, errr, I, I can't think of one!" Sharpay said making Gabriella giggle.

"Thank you!" Gabriella said jumping up and hugging Sharpay.

"GABI!!" Sharpay shouted.

"WHAT?!" Gabriella Replied.

"WE'RE GOIN' TO L.A !!" Sharpay said jumping up and down.

**At Troy's**

Troy and his team were playing basketball. Troy wasn't focusing as much as normal.

"TROY!" His coach shouted across the pitch.

"WHAT?!" Troy shouted back.

"A word please" He said walking over to the benches.

"What's wrong?" Troy said sitting down.

"No Troy, what's wrong with you?"

_Erghh! Should I just tell him? No, Yes?! ARGH! _ Troy thought to himself.

"Well?" The coach said to him.

"I, err, can, err, can I be transferred to Albuquerque?" Troy said with some hope.

"No" His coach said straight away.

"Why not?"

"Because, we need you, your our best player"

"Erghhh!" Troy said standing up and storming out of the gym.

"Troy Dude?" His best friend –Cameron- Said walking into the changing rooms.

"What?" Troy said from around the corner.

"What's wrong man? You've been like this since you came back"

"I just, I, nothing, it doesn't matter"

"Why did you want transferring? You're our best player" Cameron asked.

"I said it doesn't matter" Troy said trying to stay calm.

Thinking of Gabriella and not being able to be with her hurt him inside, he really did love her.

**Later that night with Gabriella**

Gabriella was sat in her room lied on her bed looking for cheap tickets, when he phone vibrated: _Found any cheap tickets yet? I told my mom, you telling yours? … xx _

Suddenly a little box appeared on her screen : _Shar-LoveMe__J__ Has just signed in._

Gabi(: : Hey Shar! X

Shar-LoveMe : Hey hun, you found those tickets? X

Gabi(: : Not yet, just found a cheap website, but I don't know when the earliest is we can go…

Shar-LoveMe : Okay, how about I come over and help you pack? Xx

Gabi(: : Sure see you soon J xx

(Shar-LoveMe has signed out)

About 10 minutes later Sharpay came up the stairs in her pink tracksuit, and a big bag.

"Hey what's in the bag Shar?" Gabi asked

"Oh, well I thought I could stay over tonight…" Sharpay said smiling sweetly

"Sure, I'll just ask my Mom.." Gabi said getting up off her bed

"Hey, have you told your Mom yet?"

"No not yet…… she doesn't even know about Troy, well she does know about Troy but she doesn't know about … you know what I mean" Gabi said slightly smiling.

"Well I think she's gunna want to know why you're going to L.A…"

"I will tell her everything, but I'm just scared what she's going to say" Gabi said sighing.

"Go on you tell her I'll stay here looking for flights…. Go on" Shar said pushing Gabi out of the door to the stairs.

Shar went back into Gabi's room to search on the computer.

**With Gabi**

"Hey Mom…" Gabi said walking into her front room where her Mom was sitting reading the paper.

"Yes Gabi" She said putting down the paper.

"er… Mom, I'm going to L.A … Bye" Gabi said running out of the room

"GABI!, COME BACK HERE NOW!"

Gabi walked back in with her head down "Yeah Mom?"

"You're goin' to L.A why?

"Well, you know Troy?" Gabi asked sitting down

"The boy who came round the other day for you?"

"Yeah… well we were in a relationship and he's had to go back to L.A and I really miss him..." Gabi said trailing off at the end

Gabi's Mom smiled at her, "Honey, if you want to go to L.A you can your 19 years old now, you just need to be careful okay?"

"Sharpay's coming with me Mom…"

"You'll be alright then, she can hit people with her purse it weighs a tonne!"

"Yeah its does" Gabi laughed.

"Oh yeah, can Shar stay over tonight? We might have to get up early?" Gabi questioned

"Yeah sure"

"Thanks Mom" Gabi said, she walks back up stairs to her room and finds Sharpay on the phone to someone.

"Yes!"

…..

"Yes!"

….

"Los Angeles"

…...

"Los Angeles"

…..

"Los…for god's sakes!"

"Shar, what's going on?" Gabi asked Sharpay sitting on her bed.

"It's a bloody computerised speaking answer phone thing…" Sharpay answered**(this is a machine that listens to your voice and try's to book something like I used it when I was trying to book cinema tickets, but I hung up half way though coz it was annoying me lol)**

"Oh" Gabi laughed

"No I don't want to go next year!" Sharpay growled

….

"Tomorrow!"

….

"NO I DON'T WANT TO DANCE!!" Sharpay shouted at the phone **(this happened to me it was so funny)**

….

"Shut up!" Sharpay said throwing the phone at the bedside table.

"So any luck?" Gabi said picking up one of her fluffy toys.

Shar gives her and look saying 'Do you think I just did that phone call for nothing?"

"Sorry, I guess not…." Gabi sighed hugging the toy tighter, like she was clinging on to it for dear life, a tear rolled down her face.

"Honey…" Shar said hugging Gabi, "I'm gunna find a bloody ticket if it's the last thing I'm gunna do!" She said getting of the bed and over to the computer again.

"Right then more expensive tickets…" Shar spoke softly concentrating on the computer screen

"Shar, I can't afford an expensive ticket…" Gabi said

"Oh shut up, I'll get my Mom to pay for it, ill pretend it's for some trip thing" Shar told Gabi sternly.

"Are you sure it's okay?"

"Yea,…I'm sur-" Shar said cutting herself off, "Oh my gosh I found some tickets! And there only 20 over our exception!"

"Really? When does the flight leave?" Gabi asked getting of the bed and over to her suitcase which was half empty.

"Ermmm… 1am tomorrow moring!" Sharpay shouted

"What time is that in L.A when we land?" Gabi asked quickly grabbing stuff from her closet and putting it in her suitcase.

"Around 5am…"

"So I', just gunna turn up on his door step at 5 in the morning?"

"I'm sure he would be happy to see you at any time of day" Sharpay said smiling.

"Are you gunna stay in his apartment too?"

"Don't be silly Gabi, I wouldn't want to get in the way of the love birds reunion"

**There We Go ! ****J****  
Sorry it's been so long getting it out, Me and emma havn't been online at the same time! And my computer was being retarded (N) :P  
Reveiww :D xxx **


End file.
